Chitauri Scepter
The Chitauri Scepter was a magical artifact. The stone within the gem of the scepter is the Mind Stone of the six Infinity Stones. ‘Thor 3′: Tom Hiddleston Returning; Loki’s Scepter is Infinity Gem It gave sentience to both Ultron and Vision. History ''The Avengers The scepter had a long golden handle and a black fitting which held a blue gem encircled with silver blades. It allowed its owner to open rifts through dimensions with the Tesseract as a gate key, fire destructive blue energy blasts and bend the wills of others. Subjects are placed under control of the scepter by placing the scepter on their chest for a moment, at which time their eyes momentarily turn black, then change to a blue color similar to that of the Tesseract itself with no visible pupils. Loki used the scepter to brainwash Hawkeye, Dr. Selvig and numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into his followers. He could transform it at will from its long, fully-extended appearance to its smaller but equally deadly form the same way he transformed his own appearance with and without his full body armor and cape. He also disguised it as a cane when disguising himself as a human in a lavish suit. The scepter also functioned as a devastating close-range weapon, being able to violently impale and slash enemies and besting most in combat with ease. It was even strong enough to match Thor's mighty hammer Mjølnir in close-quarters combat, much the same way Odin's spear Gungnir had when Loki wielded it in his first duel against his adopted brother, Thor. The only known person who was was resistant to the scepter's mind-control abilities is Tony Stark/Iron Man, as Loki's "scepter touch" attack was always aimed at the target's chest/heart. Stark's Arc Reactor implant somehow disrupted Loki's attempt to brainwash Stark into using him against the Avengers. During the battle, Loki lost the Scepter when he was beaten into submission by the Hulk. When Black Widow arrived, a freed Dr. Selvig revealed that enough of his mind remained conscious even under Loki's mind control to program a failsafe into the portal device: the Scepter. By pushing it through the force field and touching the Scepter to the energy from the Tesseract, Black Widow was able to close the portal. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Scepter was obtained by HYDRA and was being tested on by scientists under Baron Strucker's authority. Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron The Scepter was retrieved from Baron Strucker in Sokovia by the Avengers and then researched upon by Tony Stark. Stark found a free-thinking AI inside the gem of the scepter and used it to create his world defense Ultron program. When Ultron gained full sentience and took control of Stark's Iron Legion, one of the Legion stole the scepter while the rest battled the assembled Avengers and took it to Sokovia where it turned it over to Ultron's newly formed body. Ultron used the scepter to brainwash Helen Cho to make her create him a human-like body of vibranium using the Cradle. Ultron broke the gem on the scepter and released the Mind Stone and put it in the Cradle. Avengers: Endgame Five years after the Decimation, the Avengers travel back to 2012 Stark Tower and witness the Strike team led by Brock Rumlow arrive to take care of the Scepter, supposedly for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Steve Rogers then obtained the scepter from them by whispering "Hail HYDRA". Scott Lang then returned to 2023 with the scepter and the Mind Stone was removed. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **The Avengers'' (First appearance) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (Mentioned only) ****"0-8-4" (Mentioned only) ****"The Girl In The Flower Dress" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"BOOM" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 Comic) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' Trivia *In the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier on one of the monitors in the background, the Staff can be seen being taken apart piece by piece, digitally, hinting at the possibility that the stone inside the staff is capable of being separate from the staff itself. *The Scepter was first confirmed as holding one of the Infinity Stones by Thor towards the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron ''after the "birth" of The Vision. *An identical scepter appears in the animated series ''Avengers Assemble where it is used by Loki. *The mind control aspects of Scepter can be ended by giving the victim a hard hit to the head. Clint Barton was freed from its power when Natasha Romanoff knocked him unconscious while Erik Selvig was freed when he was knocked out by the shockwave created by Tony Stark's attempt to blast the portal device's shield. Gallery ''The Avengers'' Chitauri_Scepter.png|The Other giving Loki the Scepter Loki Scepter-Cane.jpg|Loki using the Scepter as a Cane. TheAvengers-397.jpg|Bruce Banner holding the Chitauri Scepter Avengers-Loki.jpg Avengers_Scepter_Loki.jpg Avengers_Scepter_Loki_2_.jpg ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Cap2_1080p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_7730.jpg|Von Strucker observing the Staff Von_Strucker_Scepter_1.jpg Von_Strucker_Scepter.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_2.jpg AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle.jpg AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_7.jpg AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_13.jpg AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle_10.jpg Agents_scepter.PNG ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Scepter-AOU.png|The Scepter featured in Age of Ultron Avengers Age of Ultron 102.jpg|Tony Stark grabbing the Scepter. Scepter_Avengers_Tower_Age_of_Ultron.jpg|The Scepter being experimented on by Tony Stark. IronLegionScepter1-AoU.png IronLegionScepter2-AoU.png Promotion LokiStaffAoUProp.jpg|Chitauri Scepter featured at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 References Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Mystical objects Category:Weapons